


Night Breaths

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Bunker buddies, Canon Universe, M/M, foxhole friends, look they're on deployment and they're FRIENDS okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: In moments like these, they are safe. But it's only moments. (slight boyfriend vibes here. Please don't dismiss the "additional tags")
Relationships: Sai Argyle/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 1





	Night Breaths

"Sai.." Kira Yamato nudged his friend and cabin mate lightly. "Sai..! You shouldn't fall asleep in your uniform.." Kira looked over Sai's bunk as he changed out of his own jacket and pants, tired from a long day on the MS deck. He was slightly upset to see the x105 manual at the top of the books and computer printouts stacked around his friend.

"Kira, you're done already?" Sai Argyle blinked away his short nap, adjusting to the bright lighting again. "Is it that late?" he asked, idly watching the other boy undress in front of him. Kira was definitely more tired than he looked. Sai frowned, he hated that his friend was pushed so hard against his will, and hated himself for not being able to help more. Kira always did manage to pour too much energy into his work, but this time Sai was unable to share the workload or talk him out of it. He felt useless in comparison, no matter how many times the warrant officers thanked him. He swung his legs over the edge of the small bunk and leaned forward on them. But his shoulders sagged only for a second- Kira, feeling slightly more at ease in the thin t-shirt and boxers, walked over and lifted Sai's glasses off by the right terminal.

"Don't overdo it, Sai," Kira said gently, echoing his friend's thoughts.

Sai had to smile up at Kira for at that, and at the unintended irony. "That's what I was about to say," he almost laughed. Catching the coordinator by surprise, he grabbed Kira's thin wrist, pulled him onto the bed, and quickly spooned his body behind him.

"S...sai!" Kira whispered loudly in alarm, trying to wiggle away. A small stack of books collapsed, almost directly onto his head.

"Wait- just hear me out Kira, please!" Sai tightened his arms briefly. It was the urgent 'please' that stopped Kira though, it always did. Kira was still holding Sai's glasses, but that didn't matter much since Sai's eyes were closed anyway. Kira felt his own heavy eyelids finally relax as well. Everything became hazy and blurred.

The two young soldiers lay still together in the glaringly white light of their cabin. Guidebooks on how to more efficiently kill other human beings lay next to them, open, waiting to be absorbed. The intercom was silent. There had been no alarms or calls for hours, but it was only in these seconds at the end of the day did they both finally feel safe. Hesitation and fear kept their mouths closed, but they breathed steadily, matching cadence, comforted by the warmth and rhythm of each other's body. They couldn't help wonder; even with the ship's strict schedule, why couldn't they seem to get enough rest?

Kira made a nervous noise after the long silence, but didn't move. After a long exhale that tickled the back of Kira's neck, Sai finally admitted, "I memorized the manual but I still can't figure out your OS..."

"You don't need to know how to operate the Strike," Kira replied meekly, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"I want to be on the maintenance team," Sai lied.

"But you're safer on the bridge." Kira brought his hand to where his friend's arm hooked across his chest and timidly squeezed Sai's wrist.

"And you're safer here" Sai countered, ambiguous except for the nuzzling against Kira's hair. He loosened the arm Kira squeezed until it just draped over the other's body. "Well I mean... you don't have to do so much..."

Kira thought otherwise of course. He knew Sai meant to say he didn't want to do so much, because of course he had to. He reluctantly slid away from his friend and stood up, his body suddenly dropping in temperature when his bare feet touched the cold metal floor. The warmth that had comforted him seconds earlier had been sapped out on instant contact with the Archangel's frame.

"Don't fall asleep in your uniform," He repeated sleepily and gently placed Sai's glasses on the side desk before heading across the small cabin to his own bunk.

Sai let him go. He got up and awkwardly dressed down as well. It was only when he was moving the stacks off the bed -the x105 manual accidentally clattered to the floor- that he realized he didn't know what he could say to Kira anymore.

He re-positioned the books on the side desk and switched the lights off. It was going to be another long day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in either 2005 or 2006. Look. I thin think they understand each other. What an underrated pairing. I love them. Bridge Bros and Deck Bros are goldmines for fic, thank you all very much for reading.


End file.
